A Charming Future
by Aeladya
Summary: 1000 years into the future and things have changed. Magic is dormant and the future needs the Charmed Ones now more than ever. Will the Charmed Ones reach their descendant's in time to each them magic? Or will demons enslave mankind?


**{P R O L O G U E}**

"Long, long ago there existed three very powerful witches who defended the world against the evils in the depths of the witches were sisters, they stood for justice and peace, always lending a hand to help others in need. One day the eldest sister was murdered by a demon. The second eldest assumed responsibility and wanted nothing more than vengence for her sister's death. The two remaining sisters knew that they stood no chance against the demon who murdered their sister until someone spoke to them and informed them that they had one more sister to carry on the legacy. A half-sister, one who too had a pure heart. After defeating the demon that killed the eldest, the sister's continued on fighting for justice, even though it was a job that they sometimes wished they never had. These witches went on and formed their own families, their lines spreading out through the regions of the world. However, magic became dormant as demons had started to die out." an elderly woman explained to a young girl.

"Grandma, who were these sisters?" the girl asked the grandmother. "The eldest was named Prue. She had the ability to move things with her mind, and also to project another form of herself in a way." the grandmother tried to explain so she wouldn't confuse her granddaughter. "The second eldest was named Piper. Piper was a strong witch in many ways. Her abilities were very amazing themselves. She could stop time around her by the flick of her hands or even blow things up. Phoebe was the third in line. Phoebe had quite a few abilities that were equally powerful in the own way. Phoebe could see things that other's couldn't, the past as well as the future. She could also levitate in the air as well as reading and controlling the emotions of those around her." the grandmother continued as her granddaughter listened in amazement. "The last one was named Paige. Paige was a spirited young woman with different abilities than her half-sisters. Paige's parents were a witch and a whitelighter..." the grandmother added.

"What's a whitelighter Grandma?" the granddaughter asked her curiously. "A whitelighter is a guardian angel, they protect witches along with other beings by healing them and getting them out of harm's way." she replied. "Wow..." the girl said as she continued to listen to her grandmother. "Now Paige had unique abilities. She too could move things with her mind, but in a different way than Prue could. Due to her whitelighter half, Paige could move things by just saying their name and they would move to her hands. She could also teleport in a swirl of blue and white lights called orbing as well as healing. Not only that she could also change her shape as well as sensing things such as danger." the grandmother explained. "Wow...Paige must have been really powerful..." the girl said in awe. "Yes, but nothing compared to what these girls could do together. They were known as the Charmed Ones, when three of them were together they were almost unstoppable." the grandmother added with a smile. "Now...it's late and it's time for bed. Come now young one..." the grandmother said to the girl as she helped her granddaughter into bed. "What if a demon comes to get me?" the girl asked. "Now, now, it's been over 1000 years since those times and demons don't exist anymore." the grandmother reassured the girl as she put the child to bed. "Goodnight young one..." she said as she left the room. Indeed it has been over 1000 years since the Charmed One's left this world. But the demons haven't left, oh no, they've just been plotting their revenge.

"So I see...demons will rise and enslave mankind..." a male voice could be heard. "We must take action..." a female voice added. The room was a very odd one that this meeting was taking place in. Mist and clouds were seen as well as beings in golden robes. "No, we must let them fight for themselves!" another male voice boomed. "Nonsense Odin! How can you be blind to the dangers of this if we were to leave well enough alone?" the female voice berated Odin. "Sandra, we need to let them stand on their own two feet. It's their fault for letting their magic become dormant." Odin replied. "That's enough Odin. Need I remind you that we work as a team. We will decide democratically." the first male voice told Odin. "I agree with Kevin." Sandra added. "Very well, all in favor of sending aide?" Odin asked as everyone agreed. "The future is not entirely without loss. The Charmed One's descendants each have one female in their line to become the new Charmed Ones. I believe our only course of action is to send the Charmed Ones of our time to aide them and help them awaken their dormant abilities." an Elder informed them. "Yes that appears to be our only course of action. Please, summon Paige and have her bring her sister's. We will need them if we are to stop the demons and save the world from chaos." Sandra replied.

"Paige? Why are we here?" Piper asked as she looked around. She knew this place all too well, and she wasn't too fond of it. "Damn Elders..." Piper thought as she waited for Paige to reply. "We summoned you." Sandra said as she stepped out from behind a pillar. "We are in need of your assistance." Sandra added. "What kind of assistance?" Phoebe asked her. "Over 1000 years into the future demons will enslave mankind. Your descendants powers will be dormant, and they will have no way to protect themselves or the people around them. We would like you to help them." Sandra replied. "Are you out of your damn mind?!" Piper asked her, 10 years into the future made her nuts the first time they went, she didn't want to go through that crap again. "Piper!" Phoebe hissed. "Do we have a choice in the matter?" Piper asked curiously. "Yes, you have a choice, but we would advise you not to chose the one that you feel would be wrong to chose." Sandra told her. "The better question is, do we get to come back or are we stuck there?" Paige asked. "We would send you back when your mission was complete, it would be like you never left." Sandra replied. "Well Piper...you know that enslaving mankind is wrong...so I know you'll agree with me when I say we need to help." Phoebe told her. "I am glad to hear that. You will not have contact with each other, or rather very little." Sandra informed them.

"What do you mean no contact?" Piper asked. "I should inform you more on the situation I suppose. Each of your descendant's hail from a different country. One from each family has inherited the Charmed legacy as well as your powers." Sandra started. "Wait, so does that mean we can't use our powers?" Phoebe asked. "No, because they just inherit your powers, it means that they are their own, they do not tap into yours at any time." Sandra replied. "Ok, so do you know who these girls are?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, we have made note on that progress. Piper, your descendant hails from the Shibuya District of Tokyo, Japan. Her name is Kanako Akamatsu. She is a Miko of the Akamatsu shrine." Sandra said. "Wait...what's a Miko?" Piper asked. "A Miko is a shrine maiden of the Shinto religion of Japan. The Shinto religion is similar to Wicca in ways as Wiccans worship spirits and deities as well." Phoebe chimed in.

"Ok how do you know that...never mind..." Piper stated. "Kanako is also in possession of the Book of Shadows, and is skilled in a type of spirit vanquishing which requires the use of O-Fuda talismans." Sandra continued on. "Now Phoebe, your descendants are from France, now the one you will be with is a girl named Christine Spencer. Unfortunately Christine's background is still a mystery, we were able to track Kanako so well through the Book of Shadows, but I'm afraid Christine is a bit different." Sandra added as she looked towards Paige. "Paige, your descendants come from Russia, and as the same with Christine Spencer, I'm afraid we have little information of your descendant Natalia Prjevalski." Sandra finished in a disappointed voice.

"I have a question...do any of these girls even speak English?" Piper asked Sandra. "Of course...well sorta...Natalia and Christine speak fluent English, but Kanako only knows enough to get by. I believe there is a spell in the Book of Shadows to help you converse with Kanako." Sandra replied. "Great...just great...so when do we leave?" Piper asked. "You will leave when you are ready. I suggest going home and informing everyone of the situation, grabbing things you might need and putting them into a backpack such as teleportation potions and clothes, even researching on the country you will be in. The girl's family's know about magic and if you show them your abilities you will be able to stay with them." Sandra informed them and with that said the girls left for home to prepare for their journey. They came back hours later. "Are you ready?" Sandra asked. "Yes...we are..." they replied. "Very well...I wish you a safe journey." Sandra stated as she opened a portal, leading them into unknown territory.


End file.
